The present invention is related to the construction industry, and particularly with a procedure for the construction of several floor buildings with a swiftness not known until now, where the building's walls and units making up that wall have a length equal to its total height. This means that the building will be free of horizontal junctions in the floor structures. This invention consists also of new structural elements; particularly hollow core slabs made of prestressed concrete, that can be used with versatility in the aforementioned procedure.
The present invention resides in the improvements made to precast integral structure elements used in the fast construction of several-floor buildings made with hollow core slabs that have the same length wanted for the building's height. This allows the construction of a prototype building in very short erecting and assembly times. Such structure elements are extruded slabs made of prestressed concrete which act as one piece bearing walls of the buildings height and can also act, as floor structure and ceiling slabs, and as parapet slabs.
This invention is based particularly on the employment of these slabs and on the constructed buildings themselves. The present invention also resides in the construction procedures, that consist of the following stages or steps:
1. Building the foundation (either of the pneumatic-caisson or box type, or the cradle type) that may be poured in situ or precast or a mixture of both; PA1 2. Vertically fixing the precast integral wall structure elements; PA1 3. Longitudinally joining the vertical wall structure elements to form the bearing walls; PA1 4. Placing the necessary fixating and support components on the bearing walls for the floor structure and ceiling slabs; PA1 5. Placing integral precast slabs on their edge or inclined and resting them over the support components, thus forming horizontally extending vertical parapet beams; PA1 6. Fixing these slabs to the walls by means of post-tensioning cables that run through the upper and lower cavities of the slabs and cross through the walls to the exterior face of the walls thus anchoring the slabs to the exterior face of the walls thus forming frames; PA1 7. Laying further integral precast slabs horizontally over the support elements, serving as floor structures and ceilings. PA1 1. Castles or head frames poured in situ, PA1 2. Female-male type walls, and PA1 3. Walls placed edge to edge, (these edges having semi-circle depressions that when placed in contact with one another form a cylindrical cavity that is filled with cement grout that seals the vertical joint).
Even though the general construction technique that uses prior structural precast elements is now widely known, this technique is also known for not being optimized, because the joining of the structural precast elements has been complex and slow.
These inconveniences make the construction costs high, and even higher yet when erecting a building of several floors, because before this invention there was a wall for each floor, making it absolutely necessary to employ horizontal connections between them.